Shinobi Don't Need Women
by Catxisxme
Summary: Sasuke wins a fight with Neji. He tells Neji not to be distracted by girls. Neji says "Shinobi don't need women." He then has to reject Tenten or swallow his pride Warning:Character death & cussing Rated M just to be safe. This is a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**My second oneshot, I think. Anyways, like Payback's a Bitch, this was written on stickie notes, though, this time it was during class and it was 29 stickies. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read "Payback's a Bitch". As always, please tell me if my story has any errors.**

**Anyways:**

**Dedications: This time, only to my BEST friend, Kim (Tenten2295). She helped me a little with the ending, since I had multiple choices.**

**Warnings: Cussing, character death, sadness, suicide, emoness**

**Pairings: Only NejixTen**

_This is what the note written later in this story's text it._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled, as his byakuganic jutsu destroyed more of the Earth. It was beginning to be winterish and a light layer of snow covered the ground.

"Hyuuga!" A 17-year-old Uchiha Prodigy called. **(1)**

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

"To fight." Sasuke got in a stance and Neji mirrored it. The black haired boy pulled out three kunai and hurled them at the brunette prodigy. Neji took out his own kunai and deflected them. He ran up to Sasuke and kaitened the emo boy's ass about ten feet. What's this? A log? I'm the friggin' _**AUTHOR**_ and I didn't see that coming! Anyways, substitution jutsu. Sasuke appeared behind Neji with a kunai to his throat. "Don't be distracted." He paused. "Got something on your mind? Like, I don't know, a female?"

"Of course not." Neji replied coldly. "Shinobi don't need women. They're a burden and ninjas can't afford to let emotions get in the way."

"Whatever, Hyuuga." Sasuke sneered. "We all know you love that Tenten chick."

"Hn. She's nothing more than a tool to train with." It hurt him to say those words, even though they were not true in the slightest.

"Whatever you say, Hyuuga." Sasuke retorted and lowered his kunai. "I hope you get stronger so I might actually have a challenge next time." He smirked as he walked into the forest surrounding the training grounds.

**Neji's POV**

Not five minutes after Sasuke left, Tenten ran to me from the other direction. I noticed that Sasuke's chakra signal was still there, and that he was still in the woods. He was close too. In ear-shot if I talked normally.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled to me. She stopped a foot away from me. "I need to tell you something." She said seriously.

"Hn." I replied. She seemed to take that as a "go on" and proceeded nervously.

"Well… I … err… Ever since we, uh, graduated from the, err, academy…" She seemed to not be able to find the right words. "I've, uh, had a, um, crush on… someone, and that crush has, uh, developed into what I think would be… um… love…" She trailed off. On the inside, I was furious and decided to kick Tenten's crush's sorry ass, but on the outside, I concealed those emotions.

"So who might this person be?" I tried to sound curious, but to the Uchiha (who was still watching), my voice probably sounded eager.

Tenten hesitated "… you." She said quietly. I was shocked. I wanted to pull her into a hug, then a kiss and ask her to officially be my girlfriend, but the Uchiha was _still_ watching. I couldn't swallow my pride and admit that I loved my kunoichi teammate. I suddenly had an idea. I could tell Tenten that I didn't feel the same way and ask that we stay friends. Then, later, I would go to her house with flowers, then apologize and explain the situation to her. She would understand, right? It was perfect. Now I just needed to act with all my power.

I could feel Uchiha smirk as I opened my mouth to speak. "I'm sorry, Tenten." I said as somberly as I could. I sensed the Uchiha's smirk drop and a shocked aura came from him. "I can't return your feelings." Ha! Take _THAT_ Uchiha!

Tenten nodded and she turned away quickly. Almost like she was hiding something. Once she was out of sight, (Not counting my Byakugan) I headed towards the market, where I could buy some flowers and a gift for her.

**Tenten's POV**

"I'm sorry, Tenten. I can't return your feelings." All my hopes crashed down like an ignited plane. I nodded because I didn't trust my voice not to break. I turned swiftly so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

-

**Sakura's House (Still Tenten's POV)**

"He did _WHAT_!?!?!?!" Ino and Sakura shrieked.

"He rejected me!" I cried.

"Aww, Ten-Chan, I had no idea Nii-san would do that! You're the only person Neji talks about in high-respect!" Hinata said like it was the most outrageous thing in the world that he would turn me down.

Sakura shoved the ice cream and a HUGE spoon at me. "Eat, darling. It's the cure for a heart break." **(2)**

"Thanks, but no thanks, guys." I said standing up and wiping away my tears. "I'm just really tired. I'm gonna go home."

The whole walk home, I was trying to stifle my sobs. Once I got inside, I collapsed. I waited for the ground, but it seemed like it never came. I looked down. I _was_ on the ground, but I never felt the impact. I poked myself in the arm, as hard as I could. Nothing. I pinched myself. Nothing again.

Now I was getting scared.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I cut a small slit on my wrist. Finally. I felt pain. But it wasn't as harsh as when Neji said… those words to me. I felt relief of stress from that one little cut. I sliced my flesh again. It felt even _better_ than the first one. I cut once more and then I couldn't feel it again. Then I realized I stopped crying. I was empty. Empty of tears, empty of pain, and most of all, empty of happiness.

My parents died in the line of duty when I was five. Then Neji became my best friend. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were never my best friends. They were just there in case Neji wasn't. They only listened to my problems because they thought it was a "best friend" thing to do. And vice-versa.

Now that Neji didn't care, no one _really_ did.

I took my knife and cut on my vein (which I had been avoiding before, and doing no such actions now). The blood flowed freely. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful dark color.

In a few minutes I was feeling fatigued. Blood loss. I _had_ to have lost a _lot_ of blood by now.

My last seconds would be approaching soon. I wrote a note to everyone for when they found me and got ready.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"I love you, Neji…" I breathed. Then everything went dark. Darkness and silence…

**End Tenten's POV**

**Neji's POV**

"TENTEN MITARASHI! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT _NOW_!!" Sakura yelled. Still no answer from the small apartment. Ino glared at me, once again. I glared back.

"This is all your fault, you know." She spat at me. "If you'd just admit your feelings, she wouldn't have been so sad and locked herself in her room." Sasuke Smirked at me.

"She's probably just being dramatic." I replied curtly.

"TENTEN! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" Sakura yelled into the door. "3!!!... 2!!!... 1!!!..." She punched the door and it became toothpicks. We ran to her room. Ino gasped. Sakura screamed. Hinata ran over to her and checked the pulse of the motionless girl. She started crying softly. Sasuke stared, wide-eyed at the scene before him.

As for me, I didn't believe Hinata's inspection. I went full Byakugan. Neither chakra signal, nor heart beat. I lost it. The cool façade that hadn't faltered for years was gone in a second.

I collapsed on Tenten's dead, bloodstained body and cried for a whole ten minutes. Then I felt a piece of paper. In my agony, I didn't see this. I read it.

It said:

_Sakura: Thank you for being like the mother I didn't have. I hope you don't miss me too much_

_Ino: You were always looking out for me, like a best friend, though we'd never quite had that connection._

_Hinata: You were the closest thing to a girl best friend for me. I'm sorry we never got that close._

_Naruto: You were a little, hyper, bundle of joy and energy. You were obnoxious, but one of my closest guy friends. Try not to eat too much ramen. It's bad for you._

_Lee: You were like my long lost brother. You were loud, sometimes annoying, joyful and, of course, youthful._

_Gai: You were my non-biological father. But you were everything a father should be. You encouraged me, made me laugh when I was sad, and looked out for me when I couldn't. Thank you for your fatherly affection._

The notes carried on like this until there was one for every ninja that Tenten knew from the village. She even made some for the three Sand Siblings. I read the last one the slowest, and paid it the most attention.

_Neji: Like I said, I've always liked you, then ended up loving you. It seemed like you kind of liked me too. Guess I was wrong though. Apparently you were just my best friend. I don't blame you at all for my death and even if I did, I wouldn't love you any less. I'll miss you most out of anyone and I hope you become happy wherever you go. I love you, Neji._

_P.S. I wanted you to know that those last four words you your message were my last. I hope it means something to you, even if I don't. _

I regretted everything. Caring so much about pride, saying she was being dramatic, and most of all, rejecting her. That was what caused this. _I_ was what caused this.  
I heard Uchiha chuckle darkly. "Hah. 'Women are weaknesses', Huh Hyuuga? _You_ don't need them. _Especially_ not Tenten." He said sarcastically.

No. I wasn't the cause. _He_ was the cause. I ran at the Uchiha. "You think this is funny?! This is your fault!" I screamed. I was weak though. In a second we were fighting **(3).** In a few minutes, I was beat up. Sasuke had a few minor cuts and bruises, but I was a mess. I collapsed and then realized what I wanted, and possibly needed. "I… love… Tenten…" _'Here I come, my angel'_ I thought. Then the world went dark and would stay that way forever.

**End of Neji's POV**

**Ino's POV**

We all panicked. Sakura got calm and business-like though. "Everyone Stay calm!" She barked, sounding slightly like Tsunade. When that didn't work, she yelled, "SHUT UP EVERYONE! I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE PROBLEM!" and sounded even MORE like Tsunade. It worked.

She inspected Neji and quietly said, "He's… gone…" She didn't like to use the word 'dead'.

"What the hell, Sasuke?!" I shouted. "You didn't have to kill him!"

"I didn't mean to!" He shouted. "I didn't even hit any vital points!"

"That's bullshit! He's fucking DEAD!"

Sakura stopped me. "Ino. Sasuke's right. Nothing is wrong with Neji. It seems he… lost the will… to live…"

There was silent tension, until, surprisingly, Hinata broke it. "This is _still_ all your fault!" She shouted at Sasuke. He seemed somewhat taken aback by the fact that the normally quiet Hyuuga yelled, much less at _him_, the All-Mighty-Uchiha-Survivor. He also seemed slightly scared, since an extremely angry Hyuuga (no matter how small and quiet) is not a person to mess with. "The death of my cousin _and_ my best friend is _all_ your fault! If _you_ hadn't egged Nii-san on, he wouldn't have falsely rejected Tenten and made her suicidal! If she hadn't died, my cousin wouldn't have lost the fucking will to live, dammit!" I don't know about the rest of them, but I was _**completely**_** (4)** shocked! Not only did Hinata _yell_, but she yelled at _the_ Uchiha! _And_ she _cussed_! But then again, both Neji and Tenten meant a lot to her.

Sasuke looked down. "I didn't mean for either of them to die." He said quietly. Then he seemed to muster up more confidence. "I was just stating that women are a distraction and they're un-needed, besides reproduction." We stared incredulously at him.

"You are _**SUCH**_ **(5) **a _dumbass_!" We all shouted. Sakura chakra-punched him and he flew 7 feet and into Tenten's apartment wall. Well crap. Now we have to pay Tenten's land lord… _again_!

"That was for saying women are useless." She said, walking over to him. She kicked his head, then left. I knew Sakura well enough to know that the second attack was because if he wasn't interested in love, he couldn't return her feelings. Hinata and I left, with our noses in the air.

**Two Years Later**

**No POV**

"Hello, guys." Hinata said cheerfully.

"Hey, Hinata." Tenten responded, equally cheerful. Neji replied with a seemingly indifferent "Hn", but all three knew that he was happy to see the Hyuuga heiress. "So what's new?" The bun haired kunoichi asked.

"Naruto asked me out!" Hinata squealed. Neji 'Hn-ed' but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"That's so great!" Tenten exclaimed. "You should go get ready!"

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" She ran towards the Hyuuga compound.

Ino has been watching, sadly shaking her head. She didn't understand it. Hinata once brought her here, about a week after Sasuke said girls were useless. Hinata had been talking for hours. It might have been normal… if she hadn't been talking to the grave that said "Here lies Tenten and Neji. Together forever"

**The End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1-Sasuke came back from Orochimaru**

**2-Haha, all girls wish that was true**

**3-I'm too lazy to write another fight scene so I'll just say how it ends**

**4-Haha, you can't beat bold, underline ****and**** italics!**

**5-This one has CAPS too.**

**So, just in case that wasn't clear, Hinata was hearing Tenten and Neji's voices in her head. She didn't really grasp the concept that they were dead.**

**Sorry if I offended anyone with the emo parts. I am NOT emo, but that's how my friends have described the feelings to me.**

**R&R people!**


	2. Poem

**I know this is a oneshot, but when I first started my account, I had the idea to put a poem at the end of every story, but I forgot to make one for Payback's a Bitch, and this is my only other oneshot. So this is the first poem I've published on fanfiction.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't return your feelings"

For courage, that's my prize

Those simple, cruel and deathly words

Are said, then hope just dies

Sadly, there's no comfort

Only time can heal

Shake off the pain and hide the tears,

The emotions, you conceal

They say that time

Can end the ache

But inward hurt,

Is hard to shake

There's one good way

To stop the crying

The one sure-fire path

Is give in to dying

A cut on the vein

Is the simple, fast way

The blood loss will kill you

At the end of the day

One thing to caution:

Make sure facts are true

'Cause once you pass heaven

You can't go back through

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This was not my best poem. I wrote it in like ten minutes. Also, I can't really write poetry on a set topic. But whatever. It rhymes and is mostly rhythmic.**


End file.
